Zoey Tearny
'''Zoey Tearny '''is a graduate in the class of 2017 at Lake Munro High School. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 21, she is a queen bee with attitude. She takes Jack under her wing and claims him as her boyfriend. She becomes very controlling of him, and doesn't let him talk to anyone other than her. When she sees him talking to Maddie, she physical abuses him for disobeying her. Later, she begins abusing Jack worse, leaving bruises. He ends up crying alone in a classroom, and Aaron confronts her. He tells her to leave Jack alone. She later begins to feel guilty about what she did to Jack. She goes to apologize to him, and enrolls herself in therapy, to help get rid of her abusive nature. Later, it is revealed that she has an alcoholic mother. When her mother gets out of control she has to protect her little brother. While drunk, her mother becomes abusive, thus explaining why Zoey was abusive towards Jack. Later, her mother's alcohol addiction becomes worse and she becomes harsher to Zoey, even to go as far as telling Zoey that she hates her. Zoey runs to Brooke's house for dinner leaving Ethan, her little brother, alone with their mother. The next day Brooke finds out about Zoey's situation, but Zoey begs her not to say anything. In season 22, she continues to struggle with dealing with her mother, her school work, and trying to take care of her brother. When Brooke asks how things are at home, Zoey asks her what she is talking about, trying to make Brooke forget. After school she goes home, and looks for her little brother and she finds him lying on his floor badly bruised. Later, her and Brooke aren't speaking to each other, and Zoey begins to feel alone and helpless. She evantually gets her brother out of the house and calls the police. They then take Zoey and Ethan to two single sex group homes until they can find them one foster home. At the group home, she meets Rebecca her roomate and the two become quick friends. While at dinner in the group home one night, her mother barges into the cafeteria and yells at her. Zoey, embarresed and hurt, runs out and Rebecca follows her. There, Rebecca tells her that none of this is her fault, and that everyone who is here has parents that aren't great. She begins to feel better, but is still worried about how Ethan is alone at his group home. Later, Zoey and Rebecca get some good news when the counsler tell them that they will be moved to a foster home with Zoey's brother Ethan. She also makes up with Brooke and Zoey tells her that she got out of that house. Later, she tries to adjust to her new foster family's rules. Later, she grows tired of her foster parents always down her neck and begins to rebel. She hooks-up with a guy and performs a strip-tease for him. This causes her to be home late, and even though her foster-parents don't know about the hook-up, she is punished for being late. Later, she runs away and her foster parents have to decide whether or not to send her back to the group home. When they find her, Rebecca talks to her and realizes that Zoey thinks her foster parents are trying to replace her mom. Zoey's foster parents then talk to her and she apologizes. Although she is still punished, she is happy, and agrees to being grounded. Later, rumors about Zoey begin to surface and what she did to the guy. Distraught and regretful of her actions, she denies anything happened at all. She later tells Brooke what really happened, but asks her not to say anything. She is also upset that what she did got out and that other people found out. In season 23, she begins to put her mother behind her and restart her life. Later, she begins to question her sexuality after she meets Amanda, a new girl who begins attending Lake Munro. She begins to try and pursue a relationship with Amanda. Later, their relationship heats up and she begins to sneak out which causes problems with her foster parents. Later, she plans to go to the winter dance with Amanda. In season 24, her mom completes rehab and tries to regain custody of her and Ethan. In court, Zoey testifies that being in her mother's custody would not be a good idea at all. In the end, the court decides that because of Zoey's age she would be allowed to choose who she wants to live with, but Ethan will be sent into Ms. Tearny's custody after the court finds her fit to have her kids back. Stressing out about leaving Ethan alone with their mother, she devises a plan to show that her mother is unfit to have custody of them. However, that plan fails and Ethan is put in Ms. Tearny's home. Upset, Zoey tries everything to get Ethan out of their mother's custody. She ends up breaking a law and is arrested. She is later let go after her foster mother explains the situation. In the meantime, Ethan is left in his biological mother's custody and she does not allow Zoey to see him. Later, Amanda gets fed up with Zoey spending all her time and focus on her mother. The two get into an argument, but Amanda soon apologizes. In season 25, she tries to devise a plan to see her brother. Later, she breaks up with Amanda after becoming so stressed out over getting her brother back. Later, her mom relapses and that puts Ethan in danger. Her mother ends up going crazy and hurts Ethan, putting him in the hospital. She then rushes to the hospital to see him and promises to get him out of there. In season 26, the custody trial over Ethan begins again. She attempts to get him put into the same foster home as him. However, at the end of the trial, the judge rules custody in favor of the state and Ethan is placed back into a different foster home. Later, she files a suit to get Ethan in the custody of her foster family, however the judge denies it and they place Ethan back into the home he was in. Later, Amanda tries to make amends with her and they become friends again. In season 27, she and Brooke are excited to start their senior year together. Later, she begins to spend a lot of time with Ethan at school since they are unable to see each other at home. This cause them to skip some of their classes as well. Later, as she turns 18, she petitions for custody of Ethan. In season 28, she is seen being supportive of Brooke after Brooke is called a slut around school. Later, she develops a crush on Kendall, but isn't sure she has a chance as she doesn't know if Kendall is gay. When they become close friends she decides to confess her feelings for Kendall and Kendall confesses them back to her. Later, she worries about Kendall's drug use because she saw how alcohol affected her mom. Later the two begin dating and Kendall is worried about her mother finding out. Kendall's mom accidently sees Zoey and Kendall kissing which angers Kendall's mom and worries Zoey. Zoey feels guilty for basically outing Kendall to her mom, but Kendall is not mad at Zoey. Later, they break-up after Kendall's drug use does not stop and Zoey decides she cannot go through something like that again. Later she graduates along with the other members of her class. She is last seen at graduation getting her diploma. She returns in season 32 to take her little brother to his senior prom. Her and Brooke help him get ready and he and Zoey go to the dance. Later, Ethan tells her of his plans to move closer to him, which she is happy about. She is last seen at his graduation watching Ethan get his diploma. Trivia *She has appeared in 74 episodes. *She is the third regular character to be featured in the foster system after Rico Marini and Bianca Novack. **She is the first regular character not to be fostered by Ed and Karen Brighton.